Bakugan Especial de Navidad
by Nanashi The Knight of the Sky
Summary: Dan es un abogado que tras un incidente no a vuelto a ser el mismo ¿podra una chica ayudarlo a volver a ser la misma persona de antes?. ADVERTENCIA:muerte de personajes


Nanashi:este es mi fic de navidad

Anubias:no deberías continuar tu otro fic

Dan: ¿cual de los dos?

Nanashi: ustedes cierren la boca

Anubias: cuanta hostilidad para ser un especial de Navidad

Haibaku:dejen de interrumpir que Nanashi muy amable me dejo ser parte de este hermoso fic de navidad

Dan:Shh el fic ya empezo

24 de diciembre de 2009

En una corte se encontraban un abogado de cabello castaño y ojos rojos con un traje azul, a su lado se encontraba un pelinegro de ojos ámbares y vestido con un traje verde ambos de 24 años

-La corte sede la custodia de los niños al señor Kazami-proclamo el juez

-¡Esto es indignante!¡Maldito infeliz ya me las pagaras todas juntas y tu amigo Dan Kuso también!-grito una mujer de piel pálida y cabello negro verdoso mientras era detenida por un hombre de cabello castaño tirando a rojo y ojos rojos

-Señor Cozarto trate de contener a su clienta-ordeno el juez mientras golpeaba con su mazo

24 de diciembre de 2012

En una importante firma de abogados se encontraba el mismo hombre de cabellos castaños, sentado en un escritorio con un joven de apariencia similar a el pero este de 21 años

-¿Y bueno primo que deseas?-dijo el joven con una actitud jovial

-Sabes a algunas personas les parece que tus bromas no son tan graciosas-replico Dan algo molesto

-¿Cuales bromas?-pregunto Haibaku actuando como si no tuviese idea

-La del papel higiénico, la de los huevos en mi Porsche, la trampa de hilos y mi favorita personal el Haibaku invisible-dijo sacando un control con el cual prendió una pantalla que mostraba una de las oficinas llenas de papel higiénico, un Porsche que esta siendo cubierto de huevos disparados por catapultas, un montón de empleados tratando de salir de sus oficinas pero no podían a causa de todas las manijas estaban atadas entre si con hilo y la ultima imagen mostraba Haibaku cubierto de pintura roja apoyado en una pared del mismo color

-Muy graciosas no primo?-pregunto Haibaku mientras reía y una lagrima salía por uno de sus ojo

-¿Te gustan las bromas no primo?!¡¿Qué te parece esta?!¡Tomate enserio el trabajo o te despido! ¡¿Suficientemente graciosa para ti?!-grito Dan harto de la actitud de su primo

-¿Por que esa actitud?-pregunto Haibaku un poco asustado

-¡Porque tus bromas lo creas o no, me cuestan dinero sabes a cuantos empleados he tenido que pagarles bonos para que no renuncien o me demanden! ¡¿QUE NO SABES TOMARTE NADA ENSERIO?!-

-¡No quieras echarme la culpa de tu actitud todos sabemos que estas fechas te ponen de mal humor porque…!-estaba diciendo Haibaku hasta que Dan agarro una taza y se la tiro por la cabeza, mientras Dan buscaba que mas tirarle Haibaku salio corriendo de la oficina y se topo con una chica de cabellos plateados y piel morena

-¿Que hiciste esta vez?-

-No me mires así Julie, no es mi culpa-

-Ya se que no es tu culpa pero sabes que desde el incidente de hace 3 años no es el mismo y provocarlo en estas fechas es mala idea-

-¿Cual incidente?-pregunto otra recepcionista esta de tez blanca, cabello naranja y ojos azules

-Es cierto, tu empezaste a trabajar aquí hace un año Mira no es raro que no sepas nada del incidente de mi primo, veras el después de haber ganado un juicio de tenencia…-

-Todos los empleados, favor de presentarse en la sala de conferencias, incluyendo personal de limpieza y asistentes-dijo Dan a través de los parlantes del edificio cuando todos se encontraron en la sala Dan ingreso y se sentó en la silla principal

-Los he convocado para informarles que lamentablemente la fiesta de navidad será cancelada junto con sus bonos, lamento los problemas que esto pueda causar pero nuestros fondos no son suficientes como para seguir pagando impuestos y realizar la fiesta y darle bonos, así que tuve que elegir entre las 2 cosas, nuevamente lo lamento-decía dan mientras se retiraba pero en su expresión solo había frialdad e indiferencia

-Mira lo que has hecho Haibaku arruinaste la Navidad-dijo un abogado de cabello verde y ojos grises

-No es mi culpa, Ace-

-Por favor, tienes al jefe todo el año pagando por tus travesuras y luego dices que no es tu culpa que no queden suficientes fondos-

-Ya veremos de donde sacar fondos-dijo Haibaku tratando de sonar optimista hasta que un hombre de pelo blanco y piel morena

-Ese no es el problema, Dan mintió, los fondos están en perfecto estado, creo que simplemente no quiere nada que tenga que ver con la Navidad-

-No lo culpo después de la perdida que sufrió-dijo Julie con lastima

-Debe de haber alguna manera de que se retracte de su accionar y realice la fiesta, tal vez si alguien habla con el…-decía Mira hasta que fue interrumpida por Ace

-Personalmente no creo que sirva de nada pero si insistes, después del trabajo va al bar a la vuelta de la esquina-dijo Ace al terminar el día Mira se dirigió hacia el bar y al entrar se encontró con muchos hombres algunos ebrios diciendo cosas como

-Que delantera!-

-Hey belleza quieres que te invite un trago-

Aunque Mira parecía no importarle lo que le decían y se dirigió a la barra donde se encontraba su jefe bebiendo y se sentó a su lado

-Que desea señorita?-pregunto el encargado

-Una cerveza por favor-

-Hola Mira, también tienes el habito de beber, porque nunca te he visto por aquí-dijo Dan

-No acostumbro a beber mucho señor-

-Por favor llámame Dan-dijo interrumpiéndola con una ligera sonrisa que de inmediato se desvaneció

-Resulta que quiero saber algo, Ren el contador del despacho me dijo que estábamos bien financieramente, lo que me lleva a preguntarle ¿Por qué dijo que no había fondos?¿Acaso odia la Navidad?-pregunto Mira y Dan solo agacho la cabeza

Flashback

22 de enero de 2011

Se encontraba Dan recostado en un sillón y a su derecha un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos marrones

-Señor Kuso desea hablar del incidente de hace un año-

-No señor-dijo Dan triste

-Señor Kuso, lleva viniendo a mi consultorio durante prácticamente 1 año y en todo ese tiempo usted se ha negado a hablar-

-Cual es su punto-dijo con frialdad

-Mi deber como psiquiatra es hacer que recordar duela menos pero usted ni siquiera lo intenta y no puedo darle medicamentos porque usted no los necesita, señor Kuso hasta que usted este dispuesto a hablar del incidente esto no será mas que un ejercicio y un desperdicio de nuestro tiempo y de su dinero-dijo el psiquiatra de inmediato Dan se levanto del sillón y cuando estaba por cruzar por la puerta el psiquiatra le hizo una pregunta a Dan

-Puedo darle un consejo?-

-Supongo que si-

-Debe hablar con alguien de su incidente no digo que sea conmigo sino con alguien en quien usted sienta que pueda confiar-

Fin de Flashback

Dan había contratado a Mira hacia mas de un año como su recepcionista se conocían poco pero Dan sentía al mirarla a los ojos el sentía que podía confiar en ella

-La verdad es que si, detesto la Navidad debido a un incidente que sufrí hace tres años-

-¿Ese es el mismo del que todos hablan? muchos lo mencionan pero ninguno dice que paso-

Flashback

Dan POV

-Gracias Dan, vamonos niños-dijo Shun mientras salia del edificio de la corte y subia a un Taxi

-No olvides la cena de Navidad esta noche en mi casa, Runo cocinara Kabobs de Higado y Puntas de Lomo-dijo Dan

-Lo esperamos con ansias-dijo una chica de cabello azul oscuro que salia del auto

-Adios Fabia-dijo Dan mientras recordaba la causa de todo este embrollo: Sellon era infértil pero ambos deseaban tener hijos por eso decidieron adoptar adoptaron dos bellos niños de un 1 año en el 2005 pero un día en el 2008 una mujer se presento a su puerta como la madre los gemelos, Sellon de inmediato la hecho a patadas pero la mujer insistió y Shun se tomo la molestia de conocerla al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que ella era una buena persona y se enamoro de su dulce actitud y decidió que estaba harto de la frialdad de su esposa que parecía solo amarlo por su dinero a los dos meses Shun pidió el divorcio y este juicio había sido el ultimo momento de su vida en el que tendría que ver a Sellon o al menos eso pensaron Shun, Fabia, Runo y yo pero esa noche cuando la cena acabo todos se dispusieron a irse a sus casas pero antes de eso Sellon irrumpió en la casa con un mirada psicotica y con un arma

-Zorra vas a pagar por interponerte entre Shun y yo-dijo disparando le a Fabia pero Shun salto y recibió el disparo en el corazón

-¡Shun!-grito Fabia pero al instante Sellon la ejecuto a sangre fría

-Maldita!-dijo Dan tratando de arrebatarle el revolver pero durante la lucha la pistola se disparo y mato a Runo, en un arranque de ira la empuje contra el árbol, el cual al caerse desato un incendio trate de ir a buscar a los niños de Shun pero ese incendio era demasiado intenso, aun así trate de rescatarlos y lo logre pero asistencia social me dijo que no podía hacerme cargo de ellos porque no contaba con un hogar estable por el momento

Fin flashback

-Por eso odio la Navidad-dijo Dan mientras lloraba pero en ese momento Mira lo abrazo

-Lamento mucho lo que sufriste Dan, seguro fue un infierno para ti pero esas personas aunque tu ya no puedas disfrutarla el resto se ha matado trabajando todo el año y ellos aun son capaces de disfrutarla no lo haga por usted por favor hágalo por ellos-suplico Mira con sus ojos algo vidriosos por el relato de Dan pero aun con sus ojos al borde del llanto, lo cual conmovió a Dan en ese momento el dijo

-Por favor no llores, creo que tienes razón, haré lo que me pides-dijo Dan mientras tomaba el rostro de Mira con sus manos y la beso cosa que fue correspondida el resto de la noche Dan la tenia en blanco no tenia idea alguna de cómo termino en su apartamento con Mira pero eso no me molestaba por el momento pero luego me di cuenta de lo que había prometido me levante abruptamente

Fin POV

-¡Tengo que irme! ¡Ellos llegaran en dos horas!-dijo Dan mientras se vestía y salía apurado lo cual despertó a Mira

-Que pasa?-

-Todos llegaran al despacho para empezar con sus trabajos en 2 horas tengo que apurarme!-

2 horas después

Cuando todos ingresaron al despacho para empezar con sus trabajos se encontraron con todo decorado una caja de regalo en sus oficinas, los conserjes al lado de sus instrumentos de limpieza y en la sala de conferencias se encontraron con tazones de alimentos, uno enorme tazón con ponche y en la esquina estaba Dan tratando de poner un árbol de navidad en su lugar pero cuando se le estaba cayendo encima Haibaku, Julie, Ace y Ren fueron a ayudarle y lo acomodaron bien

-Dan que esta pasando aquí?-pregunto Julie

-La fiesta de Navidad-dijo sonriente lo cual dejo shockeados a los cuatro porque no habían visto sonreir asi a Dan en tres años y mucho menos con algo relacionado con la Navidad

-Crei que habias dicho…-dijo Haibaku cuando su primo lo interrumpio

-Se lo que dije primo, pero cambie de parecer-

-Crees que ella…?-le susurro Ren a Ace

-Todo apunta a que si lo logro-

-Haibaku, feliz Navidad primo-dijo Dan mientras le daba a un regalo el cual Haibaku abrio inmediatamente

-¡Un nuevo reproductor!¡Gracias primo!-dijo mientras abrazaba a su primo

-Y tambien le puse toda tu musica favorita, asi que de nada-

-Dan por que ese repentino cambio de actitud?-pregunto Ren pero en ese momento Mira entro en la habitación y Dan dejo de prestarle atención y se dirigió a hablar con ella

-Hola Mira-

-Hola Dan, veo que cumpliste con tu palabra-

-Mira, feliz Navidad-dijo dandole un regalo

-Yo no se que decir-dijo al ver que se trataban de un boleto de avion

-No digas nada, se lo mucho que extrañas a tu hermano por eso decidi que deberias pasar las fiestas con el-dijo con una sonrisa compasiva

-Pero yo no traje nada para ti-

-Eso no importa, ya es hecho mucho por mi-dijo Dan con una sonrisa pero en ese momento miro haci arriba

-Eso que no es muerdago?-pregunto Mira al ver lo que dan observaba y en ese momento se besaron

-Feliz Navidad, Mira-

-Feliz Navidad, Dan-

Fin.

Anubias:eso fue hermoso(mientras una lagrima salia por uno de sus ojos)

Dan:acaso estas llorando?

Anubias:Por supuesto que no solo sudo por los ojos

Haibaku:bueno aquí termina el fic de Navidad

Nanashi:agradecemos su atención

Todos:y Felices fiestas


End file.
